Festejando año nuevo
by TrisChiba
Summary: Oneshot. Conocer a alguien simpre trae sorpresas sobre todo si lo conoces antes de despedir el año.


Festejando año nuevo

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, una linda rubia dormía y los rayos del sol de invierno la despertaron pero ella deseaba dormir un poco más.

Solo unos minutos mas por favor.- y se tapo la cara con las cobijas.

La rubia vivía sola desde hace un par de años ya que sus padres se habían mudado de Tokio, ella decidió quedarse ya que era mejor para su carrera y ahí estaban sus queridas amigas. Vivía un departamento ubicado en una buena zona en Tokio, era bastante amplio a veces le parecía enorme ya que vivía ella solo ahí pero le encantaba, tenia una vista envidiable ya que se podía observar toda la ciudad de Tokio desde su enorme ventanal.

Serena Tsukino trabajaba como editora para una importante revista femenina, tenia 25 años era hermosa, cabello rubio, ojos azul claro, delgada, tenia un buen cuerpo aunque muchas veces no era consiente de ello, por mas que su amiga Mina intentaba convencerla de que usara ropa un poco mas atrevida ya que tenia el cuerpo para ello, ella prefería sus jeans, playeras simples y si podía sus adorados tenis, pero al trabajar para una revista femenina tenia que vestir a la moda.

Tenia todo lo que alguien pudiera desear un trabajo increíble el cual amaba, una amigas geniales su propio departamento, una familia unida aunque se encontraban lejos ella sabia que siempre podía contar con ellos, solo faltaba algo en esa vida casi tan perfecta y eso era el amor.

La rubia repentinamente recordó que tenia que hacer un reportaje y se para inmediatamente de la cama.

Dios lo había olvidado Ami se va a molestar si llego tarde.- Tenia que hacer un reportaje el corazón, así que fue a la ducha y se baño rápidamente, eran las 7:30 am y la cita era a las 8 sabia que debido a que su amiga tenia mucho trabajo debía estar puntual por que sino no podría hacer el reportaje.

Salio del baño se puso unos jeans, un suéter de cuello alto de color uva y unas botas altas. Se maquillo un poco, tomo las llaves de su carro y salio lo mas rápido posible rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital el reloj marcaba ya 8:30 busco a Ami pero una enfermera le dijo que había entrado al quirófano de emergencia y que tardaría por lo menos 2 horas, así que un poco desanimada decidió ir a desayunar algo por que a decir verdad se moría de hambre.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento sin poner la más mínima atención y de repente choco con alguien.

Lo siento.- dijo la rubia

Serena no te preocupes que haces por aquí.- dijo un chico rubio de cabello largo el cual llevaba amarrado en una coleta.

Ziosite buenos días.- saludo la chica.

Viniste a visitar a Ami?.- Pregunto el hombre

Si pero se encuentra en una cirugía de emergencia.- dijo con cara de decepción la rubia

La necesitabas para algo urgente?.- pregunto el hombre.- Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar

Gracias es que me iba a ayudar a hacer un reportaje acerca del funcionamiento del corazón y sus posibles enfermedades.

Es verdad me comento algo, Serena me temo que se va a complicar por que mañana por la mañana salimos rumbo al Caribe para tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones.- El rubio era esposo de Ami, se conocían desde la Universidad y salían desde entonces y cuando terminaron la sus estudios se comprometieron y al año se casaron.

Ay es vedad, ya me había comentado Ami que para año nuevo estarían de vacaciones, ahhh que voy a hacer.- dijo Serena con cara de preocupación.

Lo que necesitas en un cardiólogo verdad.- comento el chico

Si.- dijo la chica poniendo cara de ojala tu conozcas a alguien

Mmmm creo que te puedo conseguir a uno, es un viejo amigo mió y no creo que se niegue a ayudarte además el no saldrá de vacaciones.

Perfecto.- dijo la rubia y dio un abrazo al esposo de su amiga.

En cuanto lo vea le comento y te llamo por la tarde para decirte que día lo puedes ver. "Tal vez esta sea una buena idea para que el Dr. Chiba no pase este fin de año solo, creo que Serena es ideal para el".- pensó el hombre.

Que bien yo espero tu llamada, salúdame a Ami y dile que siento mucho el retraso.- se despidió de su cuñado así lo consideraban todas ya que esas cinco chicas eran como hermanas.

Así que Serena busco su carro y fue rumbo a su cafetería favorita para desayunar.

Llego al lugar estaciono su carro y entro a la cafetería, saludo a su amigo Motoki y se sentó en la barra.

Serena buenos días, que es lo que desea desayunar hoy señorita.- pregunto Motoki.

Tengo mucha hambre que te parece si me preparas unos deliciosos hotcakes y jugo de naranja por favor.- dijo la rubia con cara de hambre.

Enseguida están Serena. Y como has estado, que tal el trabajo?.- pregunto su amigo.

Bien solo que debo de hacer un reportaje y Ami esta ocupada y no me va a poder ayudar pero Ziosite dijo que tal vez el podía conseguir a alguien mas para que me ayudara.- La rubia dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Listo aquí tienes tu desayuno Serena, yo me despido debe de ir a comprar una cosas pero te veo después.- y el chico se despidió.

Hasta luego Motoki que tengas buen día.- y prosiguió a comer su rico desayuno.

La rubia se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial, estaba buscando un vestido para la fiesta de año nuevo y como faltaban solo dos días debía comprarlo lo antes posible, Mina la había convencido de que seria buena idea asistir a la fiesta que cada año organiza la revista, al igual que Serena, Mina trabajaba en la revista ella se encargaba de la sección de modas. La había convencido de asistir ya que ambas estarían en la ciudad esa fecha ya que sus demás amigas estarían de vacaciones o pasarían ese día con sus respectivos amorcitos.

Y de repente lo vio, en ese aparador estaba el vestido perfecto para ese día.- "Es hermoso y creo que a Mina le va a encantar así que no me va a estar molestando por eso, ahora solo me falta algo un chico" pensó la rubia y se rió.

Entro a la tienda y pregunto por el vestido y pidió uno de su talla. El vestido era hermoso era de color negro, corto le legaba a arriba de la rodilla y tenia un escote en v, cuando vio como se le veía en el espejo decidió que lo iba a comprar y lo usaría para la fiesta.

Cuando iba saliendo de la tienda recibió una llamada.

Ziosite que gusto escucharte espero que sean buenas noticias.

Muy buenas Serena, el mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad ha decido ayudarte con tu reportaje, comunícate al hospital y pregunta por el Dr. Darien Chiba, el ya esta esperando tu llamada solo falta que se pongan de acuerdo que día se pueden ver para que puedas realizar tu trabajo.- dijo el rubio

Muchas gracias!!!!!! Enseguida me comunico con el. Espero que tu y Ami tengan buen viaje y se diviertan mucho. Muchas gracias!!! .- Dijo la rubia visiblemente emocionada.

De nada Sere, te doy un consejo Chiba suele ser bastante serio que no te intimide, ah por cierto me parece que no tiene planes para festejar año nuevo así que te encargo a mi querido amigo si?.- dijo el hombre

Si no te preocupes yo me encargo de el, hasta luego.- dijo la rubia

Bye Sere cuídate mucho.- y ambos terminaron la llamada.

La fue a comprar un café y tomo asiento, saco su celular y marco al hospital.

Hospital Central, en que puedo ayudarle.

Me comunica por favor con el Dr. Darien Chiba.- dijo la rubia

Enseguida se lo comunico.

La rubia espero unos segundos en la línea cuando…

Diga, esta hablando con el Dr. Chiba con quien tengo el gusto.- la rubia quedo fascinada con esa voz, era varonil pero a la vez había cierta calidez en ella.

Buenas tardes habla Serena Tsukino soy amiga del Dr. Ziosite, me parece que ya le había comentado que me comunicaría con usted para solicitar su ayuda para un reportaje que estoy realizando.

Si es verdad y dígame Serena en que la puedo ayudar.- dijo el hombre en un tono muy amable.

Estoy haciendo un reportaje acerca del corazón y necesito su ayuda, que día cree que me pueda reunir con usted para poder realizar mi trabajo.

Se escucho una pequeña risa por parte del Dr. Chiba.- Por favor señorita no me hable de usted que no soy tan viejo, dígame simplemente Darien.

Lo siento Darien.-dijo algo apenada la rubia.- Tu por favor llámame Serena, que día crees que nos podamos reunir.

Que le parece mañana después medio día ya que hoy no puedo por que tengo guardia pero mañana tengo la tarde disponible.- Dijo el Dr. Chiba.

Me parece perfecto, que le parece si nos encontramos mañana a la 1 de la tarde en el hospital.

Perfecto Serena, mañana llega a la recepción del hospital y pregunta por mí y nos vemos en mi consultorio.

Muchas gracias Dr. Chiba, perdón Darien nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió la rubia.

Hasta mañana Serena.-

El Dr. Chiba colgó el teléfono y se quedo viendo por la ventana de su consultorio, estaba encantado con esa voz que había escuchado unos segundos antes, le pareció una voz llena de ternura y alegria y pensó "Después de todo no sea mala idea el haberle hecho caso a Ziosite" y sonrió.

Serena estaba contenta por que iba a poder realizar su reportaje pero le intrigaba saber como era el dueño de aquella voz que la había fascinado. Tomo su bolsa y salio del café rumbo a casa de Makoto ya que habían quedado para comer.

Serena llego a casa de Makoto, había comprado una flores para su amiga, toco la puerta y una linda castaña la recibió con una sonrisa.

Sere que gusto tenerte aquí pasa.- Dijo Makoto, la castaña noto una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía en su amiga, quería preguntar pero decidió esperar para mas tarde.

La rubia paso a casa de su amiga, la mesa estaba lista y tomaron asiento. Makoto era una excelente chef y estaba a punto te abrir su propio restaurante.

La castaña comenzó a servir la comida y ambas comenzaron a comer.

Como te fue con Ami?.- pregunto la Makoto

Ayy Mako no pude hacer el trabajo con ella ya que entro a un operación de emergencia, pero nuestro querido cuñado me consiguió una entrevista con uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país el Dr. Darien Chiba .- con solo decir el nombre la rubia sonrió y su amiga lo noto.- tengo una cita con el mañana para entrevistarlo.

Que bien amiga entonces le debes una a nuestro cuñado, y conoces al Dr. Chiba?.- sonrió Makoto.

No por el momento solo su voz.- dijo con una sonrisa picara Serena

Y por tu cara creo que te gusto o me equivoco?

Mmmm… pues me gusto su voz, no se tenia algo no se como describirlo me pareció especial.- una cara de ilusión apareció en el rostro del la rubia.

Esto de va aponer interesante.- dijo la castaña.

Serena solo sonrió y ambas continuaron comiendo. La comida continuo entre risas y confesiones de las amigas, le mostró el vestido que pensaba usar para la fiesta y Makoto le dijo que era lindisimo que esa noche se iba a ver hermosa y así continuaron con la platica, hasta que a las 10 de la noche se percataron de la hora y Serena se despidió de Makoto y se dirigió a su casa.

Entro a su departamento se sentó en la sala a ver la TV pero algo mantenía a su mente muy ocupada y eso era una la voz que la había capturado desde la tarde que había hablado con el y se preguntaba como seria Darien seria guapo o tan solo tenia una voz perfecta, se paro como resorte del sillón apago la TV y se dirigió a su cuarto directamente a su armario para buscar que se pondría al día siguiente para conocer a Darien.

Serena eres una tonta ni siquiera lo conoces ya estas toda preocupada pensando en que te vas a poner, es solo trabajo.- se dijo a si misma la rubia y se fue a dormir.

Es despertador sonó a las 9 la rubia se levanto fue directo al baño se lavo la cara y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, mientras desayunaba se quedo pensando en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido durante el año y no se podía quejar había tenido un buen año, la ascendido a editora de la revista, conocía mucha gente gracias a su trabajo, visito varios países, tenia una bonita familia y una amigas que cualquiera podía desear pero le faltaba alguien con quien compartir todas esas alegrías alguien a quien abrazar por la noche y contarle todo. Termino su desayuno y se puso a ordenar su departamento cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 11 hacia que fue a tomar un baño para arreglarse y asistir a su entrevista.

Salio del baño con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo y comenzó a buscar que se pondría para ese día como el clima era bastante frío y como los pronósticos indicaban que nevaría opto por ponerse unos jeans, una blusa de rayas blanca con rosa, su querido abrigo rosa el cual le llegaba arriba de la rodilla pero hacia resaltar su figura ya que este se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo (el abrigo era un regalo de su mama por eso le tenia tanto aprecio) y una botas del mismo color. Se maquillo un poco y salio rumbo al hospital de Tokio.

La rubia dejo su carro y prefrió ir en tren ya que pensaba que el tráfico iba a ser espantoso y no quería llegar tarde, llego al hospital 10 min. antes de la hora y pregunto por el Dr. Chiba una enfermera le indico el camino y la anuncio con el doctor unos segundos después le dijo que podía pasar que el doctor la estaba esperando.

Al entrar al consultorio Serena se encontró con un hombre bastante alto de cabello negro, este le estaba dando la espalda.

Buenas tardes.- dijo la rubia lago nerviosa y sonrió.

El pelinegro se volteo brindándole a la chica una mejor vista, era blanco con unos ojos azul profundo, tenia unas facciones perfectas, y por mucho le calculaba unos 28 o 29 años, podría decirse que era el hombre perfecto, si perfecto para ella.

Por su parte el pelinegro se encontraba algo nervioso después de que su asistente le indicara que Serene Tsukino había llegado por lo cual había decidido mirar por la ventana para tranquilizar sus nervios, esa voz lo había encantado y no pudo dormir del todo bien pensando en como seria la dueña de aquella voz. Al escucharla saludar sintió un brinco en su corazón y volteo inmediatamente obteniendo una visión hermosa, era una chica rubia no muy alta, con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos azules que lo atraparon en el momento que cruzo su mirada con la de ella.

Buenas tardes, toma asiento por favor.- dijo Darien tratando de que no se notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

Serena se acerco a el extendió su mano y dijo.- Soy Serena Tsukino encantada de conocerte y muchas gracias por ayudarme para este reportaje.

No hay de que agradecer será un placer ayudarte además eres amiga de Ami y Ziosite, dime en que te puedo ayudar.-

Y la entrevista transcurrió con buen humor y miradas furtivas por parte de ambos. Darien respondía las preguntas detalladamente incluso uso un modelo de corazón bastante real el cual le facilito mucho a Serena entender.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y ninguno se había percatado de que el tiempo pasaba rápido hasta que la asistente de Darien toco a la puerta.

Pasa Naru.- la chica entro con una charola con dos tazas de café y galletas.

Doctor les traje café y una galletas, supongo que deben de tener hambre ya son las 3 y quería preguntarle si ya me puedo retirar.- dijo Naru.

Ya es tan tarde no me había dado cuenta de la hora, gracias por el café y si ya te puedes retirar.- dijo el pelinegro y la chica salio del consultorio.

Dios no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde, ya es hora de la comida, disculpa por robarte tanto tiempo.- dijo Serena.

No te preocupes para mi a sido un placer que te parece si terminamos con esto y te invito a comer.- dijo Darien y pensó "dios que me sucede ya la invite a comer que tal si me dice que no o si tiene algo mejor que hacer que estar conmigo".

Encantada.- fue la respuesta de la rubia la cual acompaño de una hermosa sonrisa.

A Darien esto lo tranquilizo y continúo con su explicación. Por su parte Serena estaba emocionada un chico bastante guapo la había invitado a comer.

Terminada la explicación el hombre le pregunto a la rubia.- A donde e gustaría ir a comer?

Pues la verdad no se, que te parece si tu escoges el lugar.

Muy bien, conozco el lugar perfecto. Vamos en mi carro te parece?.- pregunto el guapo doctor.

Si por que yo deje el mío por que el trafico debe de estar espantoso. Dijo la chica poniendo una mueca de fastidio lo que le causo al pelinegro mucha gracia.

Todo depende del conductor ahora veras.- dijo Darien y Serena se quedo con cara de what?

Llagaron al estacionamiento y se pararon frente a un deportivo rojo, Darien le abrió la puerta a Serena esta subió y cerro la puerta, luego Darien fue a tomar su lugar detrás del volante.

En 20 min. Aproximadamente estaban en un lujoso restaurante a las afueras de Tokio, el lugar era hermoso. En el camino platicaron un poco acera de ellos por lo cual Serena sabia que Darien tenia 28 años le encantaba su trabajo, que sus padres habían muerto cuando el era pequeño y que vivía solo. Por su parte el descubrió que la rubia adoraba a sus amigas, tenia un buen trabajo que su familia vivía lejos y que tenia 25 años y lo mas importante de todo era soltera.

Al bajar del auto, Darien le abrió la puerta a la rubia y la ayudo a bajar.- Ya ves todo depende del conductor.- dijo esto con una sonrisa bastante picara.

Serena se sonrojo y solo pudo contestar.- Si tienes la razón todo depende del conductor.

Al llegar la chica de la entrada saludo a Darien.- Buenas tardes sr. Chiba, su mesa de siempre?

Si solo que esta vez para dos.- contesto el pelinegro.

La mesa estaba un poco alejada del resto y tenia una vista hermosa. Tomaron asiento por supuesto Serena ayudada del pelinegro.

"Este hombre es perfecto, es guapo, educado y es doctor mi madre estaría encantada con el y yo no me quejo".- pensó la rubia y esbozo una sonrisa.

Darien observaba a la chica le parecía simplemente encantadora. Llego el mesero y ambos ordenaron. La comida transcurrió de lo mas agradable su platica era muy animada y las risas no se hacían esperar, esos dos habían hecho click desde que sus miradas se cruzaron no mas bien desde que se escucharon.

"Por que me habrá dicho Ziosite que era muy serio a mi me parece de lo mas lindo".- pensó Serena.- "y si lo invito a la fiesta de mañana"

Darien tienes planes para festejar año nuevo?.- pregunto algo nerviosa la chica.

La verdad es que no, ni siquiera me había percatado de que el año se termina mañana.- dijo el pelinegro poniendo una cara de lo mas encantadora, tenia una sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos tenían un brillo singular.

Que te parece si en agradecimiento a tu valiosa ayuda te invito a la fiesta de fin de año que organiza la revista donde trabajo, la verdad se pone muy divertido.- dijo esperanzada la rubia.

No tienes nada que agradecer pero tu invitación la acepto encantado.- sonrió el hombre y esto hizo que Serena se sonrojara nuevamente.- A que hora paso por ti? .- pregunto el pelinegro.

Que te parece si pasas por mí a las 10 a esa hora comienza la fiesta pero si empieza poner interesante hasta las 11.-dijo la rubia visiblemente emocionada.

Hecho paso por ti a las 10 en punto.- dijo el hombre también un tanto entusiasmado.

Llego la hora del postre y Serena pidió un pastel de chocolate con un capuchino Darien por su parte solo había pedio un café negro. Estaba embelesado con la rubia todo lo que hacia le parecía perfecto y se le había quedando viendo desde que esta comenzó a comer su pastel se veía simplemente hermosa. Serena se percato de la mirada del pelinegro y se sonrojo una vez mas lo volteo a ver y solo le sonrió.

Se la habían pasado perfecto era como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás se contaban las cosas con una sinceridad increíble y sin quererlo se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas en solo unas cuantas horas.

Se encontraban en el carro rumbo a casa de Serena y Darien pregunto.- Serena y tengo que ir vestido de algún modo en especial o cualquier cosa esta bien.

La fiesta es de disfraces.- dijo la rubia y al ver la reacción del chico comenzó a reír.

No crees que ya estoy bastante grandecito para disfrazarme.- contesto el pelinegro y esto provoco que Serena comenzara a reír más. A Darien le encanto ver como se reía pero no le gustaba que se riera de el.

Ay Darien debiste ver tu cara.- dijo aun entre risas.- No como crees era broma la fiesta es de gala así que Dr. Chiba se tiene que poner muy guapo para mañana bueno aun mas guapo.- "ay que torpe ya le dije que es guapo ay serena eres de lo peor"

Darien se sonrojo ante el comentario de la chica y solo sonrió.- Esta bien muy guapo para mañana.

Aquí es.- dijo la rubia, se estacionaron frente al edificio y Darien le ayudo a bajar.

Yo vivo en el departamento 502, así que te espero mañana a las 10.

Esta bien hasta mañana a las 10 princesa.- ni siquiera supo por que le había dicho princesa simplemente lo dijo "Darien eres de lo mas torpe como le dices así si ni siquiera tienes 24 hrs. de conocerla" pensó el pelinegro.

Serena sonrió ante la respuesta del hombre, se acerco a el y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.- Gracias doctor me la pase muy bien hoy, hasta mañana y entro al edificio perdiéndose de la vista del hombre.

Darien subió a su carro y puso su mano en el lugar donde había recibido el beso "hasta mañana mi princesa, espero que este año no lo termine solo".- pensó arranco el auto rumbo a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente cierto pelinegro se había levantado muy temprano eran las 5 am pero el tenia que asistir al hospital, solo tenia que trabajar medio día. Ya tenia listo lo que usaría esa noche era un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra todo era Armani. Se meto a la ducha, se cambio y desayuna a las 6 ya estaba rumbo al hospital.

El día transcurrió rápidamente para ambos y cuando la rubia se dio cuenta ya eran las 8 pm así que decidió comenzar a arreglarse, se dio un delicioso baño en la tina al salir enredo por su cuerpo una toalla y busco la ropa que se pondría esa noche. Se puso una tanguita y un bra negro bastante sexis que hacían juego con su vestido, uno zapatillas negras que se ataban al tobillo ha decir verdad se veía perfecta el vestido hacia resaltar sus atributos y la hacia verse muy bien. Se dejo el cabello suelto, se maquillo ya estaba lista solo le faltaba un abrigo y su bolsa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokio cierto pelinegro salía de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura lo cual dejaba ver su bien moldeado torso, se puso unos boxers negros, y así comenzó a vestirse, el traje le quedaba a la perfección y aunque iba con los colores clásicos se veía por demás guapo. Tomo las llaves de su carro y se dirigió hacia la casa de la rubia. En el camino paro en una florería y compro un ramo de rosas blancas para su princesa. Llego al edificio donde vivía la chica, estaciono su auto y fue en busca de ella.

Mientras Serena busca su abrigo escucho el timbre.

Voy ya voy.- escucho el pelinegro desde la puerta y unos segundos después abrieron y una hermosa visión estaba ante el, Serena estaba usando un vestido negro corto que se ataba por el cuello lo cual permitía ver sus hombros su piel era perfecta se veía tan suave y tersa, era muy blanca, sus piernas "ay por dios que piernas" pensó el pelinegro, la chica se giro inmediatamente caminado por el apartamento en dirección a su cuarto.

Pasa, deja busco mi abrigo y nos vamos.- dijo la rubia. El pelinegro entro cerro la puerta y se quedo parado en la sala con el ramo de flores, Serena regreso y en medio de la sala vio a Darien "dios se ve tan guapo y trajo flores este hombre es un encanto", se acerco a el y este sonrió la rubia llevaba el abrigo en su mano.

Buenas noches.- dijo la rubia

Buenas noches, esto es para ti espero te gusten.- dijo el pelinegro y le dio el ramo de rosas a Serena.

Gracias!!! Son muy lindas.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo el hombre, la rubia se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro y fue a la cocina por un florero para colocar el ramo que le habían regalado.

Este se sonrojo un poco.- Permíteme te ayudo con tu abrigo.- y le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo. Salieron del departamento y abordaron el carro rumbo al lugar de la fiesta.

Trabajaban de verse sin que el otro se diera cuenta pero no les resultaba del todo bien.

Sabes Dr. Chiba te ves bastante guapo.- dijo algo apenada la rubia

Gracias, tu te ves hermosa.- volteo a verla un instante y sonrió para ella.

Llegaron al lugar alredor de las 10:45 y entraron, Serena rápidamente encontró a Mina y se acerco a saludarla estaba con un chico muy alto al parecer era modelo era muy guapo. Se acerco a saludarla y Mina puso una cara visible de sorpresa al ver al chico que acompañaba a su amiga.

Mina te presento a Darien, Darien ella es mi amiga mina y el es…- dijo la rubia observando al chico con el que estaba su amiga.

Mucho gusto.- dijo mina y saludo a Darien.- Serena Darien les presento a Kunzite y este saludo amablemente.

Chicos podrían platicar un momento yo tengo que ir con Sere al tocador.- dijo mina y se llevo a la rubia.

Amiga donde lo encontraste esta guapísimo.- dijo una muy emocionada mina.

Pues la verdad lo conocí gracias a Ami y Ziosite, es su amigo y trabaja en el hospital.- contesto Serena.

Que bien amiga me parece perfecto para ti, ya me estaba empezando a sentir culpable por que pensé que no tenías cita y yo cabo de encontrar a alguien pero asunto resulto.- dijo la otra rubia.

Las chicas regresaron, y se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas en una mesa que estos habían conseguido. La música estaba a todo volumen por lo cual mina decido sacar a baila a su pareja no sin antes decirle al acompañante de su amigo lo siguiente.

Darien espero en cuanto la cuenta regresiva termine le des su beso a Serena eh! .- y le guiño el ojo y se fue a la pista de baile seguida de su acompañante.

Serena estaba apenada por el comentario de su amiga y se quedo pensando en que tal besaría el pelinegro.

Serena, Serena.- la llamaba

Mande.- contesto ella.

Quieres bailar?.- pregunto el pelinegro.

Claro.- contesto la chica.

La música era muy movida y Serena se veía increíble con ese vestido tan corto y moviéndose de forma tan provocativa o por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro. Darien al principio se movía de manera tímida pero muy pronto se acoplo a los movimientos de la rubia y comenzó a bailar a la par de ella. Mina desde lejos los observaba y pensaba que esos dos eran el uno para el otro se veían perfectos juntos y al parecer había mucha química entre ellos.

La rubia paro de bailar ya que tanto baile le había dado sed así que tomo la mano del pelinegro y lo guió hasta la mesa que estaban ocupando. El pelinegro se sorprendió por el agarre de la rubia pero enseguida tomo su mano con mucha dulzura y la siguió hacia la mesa.

Ya en la mesa ordenaron algo de tomar y comenzaron al platicar o por lo menos eso intentaron ya que la música era bastante fuerte. Así que la rubia se acerco al oído del Dr. y le dijo.- Dr. Chiba bailas muy bien.- el solo sonrió ante el comentario y contesto.- Tu también princesa, te ves hermosa.- En eso llego el mesero interrumpiendo la situación y dejo sus bebidas en la mesa Serena le dio un trago a su bebida y enseguida se puso de pie.

Quieres bailar.- le pregunto a Darien.

Claro.- le contesto y se llevo a la rubia a la pista tomándola de la mano.

Siguieron bailando y Darien repentinamente pego a la rubia a su cuerpo, ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada simplemente se dejo llevar, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos se sentía segura protegida y por su parte estaba algo nervioso por que no sabia como iba a reaccionar Serena ante ese movimiento por parte de el pero al ver que no se opuso se tranquilizo, le agrada sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos su aroma era delicioso era una mezcla de cítricos y flores, se sentía tan bien con ella.

De repente la música paro y la cuenta regresiva comenzó. Todos gritaban 10… 9…8…ellos se unieron al conteo, Darien sintió la mirada de alguien y cuando volteo vio a Mina que al parecer le decía algo de "beso" el solo sonrió y asinto. 5… 4…3… Serena sintió cono unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Darien este le sonrió y Serena asintió…2…1, así que el pelinegro se acerco lentamente a ella muy cerca de sus labios dijo.- cero.- y la beso.

El beso fue tierno al principio, Serena tenia una sensación de calidez y de pertenecía, sentía como si el fuera el hombre con el que debía de pasar el resto de su vida. El por su parte sentía la necesidad de explorar la boca de la rubia, quería transmitirle en ese beso que el le pertenecía a ella y a nadie mas, que quería estar siempre con ella cuidarla y amarla.

Darien comenzó a besarla de forma un poco mas apasionada, rozo con su lengua los labios de la chica y esta abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar a la lengua del chico y así continuaron unos segundos más hasta que alguien que iba pasando los empujo sin querer.

Lo siento.- fue lo que escucharon.

Se separaron y ambos sonrieron, Darien aun la tenia sujeta fuertemente de la cintura.

Serena se paro de puntitas y se acerco al oído del pelinegro.- Feliz año nuevo!!!- dijo suavemente.

El chico sonrió y contesto.- Feliz año nuevo princesa!!!.- y la volvió a besar.

Mina los vio a lo lejos y sonrió, le causaba gran emoción sabré que su amiga había encontrado al amor de su vida, ella estaba segura de que ellos iban a pasar el resto de su vida junto no por nada era la diosa del amor.

Darien y Serena continuaron en la fiesta y cada que podían se besaban. En una canción lenta Darien rodeo con sus brazos a Serena y esta se recargo en su pecho el por su parte se agacho y beso uno de los hombros de la rubia, lo cual causo una agradable sensación en la chica.

Serena ya estaba cansada, eran ya las 4 de la mañana y ellos seguían en la fiesta, Darien se percato de ello y pregunto.- Princesa deseas irte a casa?

La rubia asintió y el hombre le ayudo a colocarse el su abrigo, salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al carro del pelinegro.

Llegaron al departamento de la rubia, esta abrió la puerta y el se despidió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Quieres pasar y tomar un café?.- pregunto la chica al pelinegro.

El asintió y paso el departamento de la chica, el se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y ella comenzó a preparar el café. La chica se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a platicar, después se fueron a la sala se terminaron su café, a Serena el sueño la iba venciendo poco a poco Darien se percato de esto ya que ella se había quedado dormida recargada en su pecho, el la movió un poco y la tomo entre sus brazos y decidió llevarla su cama Serena sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban y se recargo en el pecho del pelinegro. Al llegar al cuarto de Serena la deposito suavemente en la cama, lentamente le quito el vestido tratando de no despertarla y se quedo asombrado ante el hermoso cuerpo de la joven y el contraste que surgía de su blanca piel contra el negro de su ropa.- Eres hermosa.- dijo en un susurro he hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tener malos pensamientos o intentar algo mas pero viéndola con tan poca ropa se le estaba haciendo casi imposible.

Darien no debiste de haberle quitado el vestido.- se reprocho a si mismo - Pero lo solo lo hice para que estuviera más cómoda, solo tranquiliza tus nervios.

Deshizo la cama del otro lado y la movió de ese lado para taparla, pensó que lo mejor era irse así que le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir.

Serena sonrió al sentir que el pelinegro le daba un beso en la frente y abrió los ojos.

Quédate.- fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

El pelinegro volteo a verla y ella tenia una cara de puchero a la cual era imposible decirle que no y pensó "Esa carita me va a ser mi perdición, como decirle que no", asintió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa ya que su costoso traje no era para ir a dormir.

La rubia puso una sonrisa picara ante la acción del pelinegro y se quedo asombrada por es torso tan bien formado y esos brazos tan fuertes.

Darien se acostó a lado de Serena y la abrazo la chica le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- Gracias!! .- dijo la rubia y lo beso nuevamente.

El por su parte sonrió y pego mas a la rubia a su cuerpo, ella se recargo en su pecho y se quedo dormida enseguida. El la contemplo unos minutos le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana iluminando la habitación, ellos permanecían dormidos ignorando lo que el año nuevo les traía. Por el momento les era suficiente el saber que se tenían el uno al otro y que les quedaban millones de cosas por conocer y compartir y si de algo estaban seguros es de que compartirían entero ese año que estaba comenzando y de ser posible estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas.

N/A: Espero que le guste este fic, como que ya me gusto escribir fics para fechas especiales jejeje mi primer fic fue para navidad y este es por año nuevo supongo que son las fechas que deseas pasar con la persona que mas amas.

De verdad espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews plis y si le pueden dar una leída al mi primer fic (El mejor regalo de navidad) y decirme que opinan se los agradeceré. Quiero saber si continúo escribiendo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa.

Muchas gracias a UsakitoPao, Serenity Potter Moon, Saly-Luna, Lovemamoru y NeoReina-sailormoon por leer mi primer fic y dejar reviews me alentaron mucho y por eso decidí escribir este otro, es mas largo que el primero, de verdad deseo que lo puedan leer, sea de su agrado y dejen review nuevamente para que me den su opinión.

UsakitoPao gracias por la oferta espero ponerme en contacto pronto contigo y poder escribir un fic mas largo, espero que este sea de tu agrado.

Mis mejores deseo para este año que esta por comenzar, que todos su sueños y anhelos se cumplan, que alcancen sus metas y que este 2008 este lleno de sorpresas y cosas buenas.

FELIZ AÑO 2008!!!!!!!!!


End file.
